The Southern Water Tribe: Kana's Story
by hyperoo
Summary: This is the story of Kana's travel to the Southern Water Tribe and life there before and after the war started. I do not Own Avatar:TLA, it is property of Viacom and Bryke, I make no money from this. The only profit is the boost to my ego if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story is about Kana's life in the Southern Water Tribe, the first chapter is short and rushed because we already know about life in the Northern Water Tribe pre-war because it hasn't really changed. The writing will get more detailed when Kanna gets to the Southern Water Tribe.)

Kana stared at the betrothal neckalce Pakku had given her, it was her worst nightmare come true. She was getting to married to someone who had been chosen for her. Of course, it wasn't that Pakku was a bad person, far from it; he was quite nice and charming (when he wanted to be). Kana had known him their whole lives and considerd Pakku a close friend, but she wasn't in love with him.

It wasn't just that Kana didn't love Pakku, but that she was in love with someone else; Sosuke a great waterbender who had confessed his love to her just hours before. The two of them had stood on the bridge overlooking the canal and talked about marriage and children. While Sosuke was a great waterbender and was expected to marry a healer so he would produce more waterbenders, he said it didn't matter since Kana's sister Maia was a healing prodigy, which proved that waterbending ran in the family. But now she was betrothed to Pakku, an arrangement her parents had been working on for sometime. Since Kanna wasn't a waterbender nor much of a beauty (in her mother's opinion) finding a husband would be difficult, a good one would be impossible.

_If only they had waited a few more days, _thought Kana _Sosuke, the most promising waterbender in the Northern Water Tribe and the Chieftesses nephew would've proposed!_

The only way for the contract to be nullified is if she got an offer that surpassed the original and Pakku was almost an equally skilled waterbender and the sone of the Chief's advisor!

"Kana!" Pakku called as he walked out of the house. "It's awfully cold out tonight, why don't you come inside."

"I don't want this." Kana said

"The necklace? Is there something wrong with it? I'll carve you a new one, anything you like."

Kana fought back tears, Pakku truly loved her. She wished she could return his feelings but she knew that as long as she loved Sosuke her relationship with Pakku would be nothing but kindness and pity.

"Wonderful news!" Her mother called as she ran outside, "Sosuke's here to propose!"

Kana felt her spirits lift, if her mother was this excited it meant that she would help her nullify the contract.

"Where is he?" Kana asked as the tears finally broke through.

"In talking with your father! To think, both my daughters engaged on the same day!"

"Both?" Kana asked

"Yes, you too Pakku and Maia too Sosuke! What great matches, neither of you will want for nothing!"

_Maia. Sosuke was marrying Maia? It didn't make any sense! He just confessed his love to me!_

"Oh, here he comes." Her mother said

Sosuke walked out and kissed Kana's mother on the cheek, a tradition when someone is going to enter the family. He then proceeded to greet Pakku as his future brother and Kana as his sister. Kana was numb, she hardly felt the kiss on the cheek and light embrace.

"Kana, you're crying tears of joy for your sister's maariage," Sosuke said when he noticed the tears, "what a loving sister you are."

Kana said nothing, she just stared at Sosuke, frozen as if she had spent the night in one of the canals.

"May I have a word with my future sister?" He asked Kana's mother.

"Of course!" She replied as she led Pakku back inside the house, giving Kana a look that told her not to say or do anything stupid.

"I don't understand," Kana said after everyone had gone inside "you told me earlier that you love me."

"I do," Sosuke insisted "but I can't risk fathering children that aren't waterbenders. My aunt is the Chieftess, it would look terrible. Your sister is a great healer."

"I know that, but what about us?"

The tears where now flowing faster, and freezing into small pieces of ice on Kana's cheeks.

"We'll still be together, just secretely. My wife is going to be your sister so we'll have many chances and reason to be alone together."

Kana couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man who she thought she loved was suggesting she commit adultery for the rest of her life with her sister's husband!

"Don't worry," Sosuke said "we won't get caught, and if you have my children, well Pakku and I are both waterbenders and have similar features no one will guess it. You should come back inside, it's freezing out here."

At that, Sosuke turned around and walked into the house. Kana stood outside feeling more alone than any other time in her life. She wanted to go jump in the canal and end her wretched situation permanetly. But that would only cause her parents to curse her spirit and Kana didn't want the next life to be worse. She knew what she had to do, but it would take time and preparation, luckily for her, as the younger sister her wedding wouldn't be till after Maia's. Kana had to do it before she was married, it was her only chance.

The preparations for Maia's wedding took precedent over the entire household for the next few weeks, robes and furs had to be dyed and sewn, food and drink had to be prepared and Sosuke would have to build them a house and furnish it to the bride's families liking. The entire time Pakku was designing their future house while Sosuke kept trying to convince Kana to join him after everyone had gone to bed, luckily Kana was so busy with the wedding (or so she said) that she was just too tired. In reality, Kana could do more than anyone else in her family and have energy for more. She was incredibly organized and had amazing stamina, something her mother insisted was too masculine. While everyone else slept she would plot her journey, sneaking maps and ship schedules from her fathers library. It would be a long and expensive trip, but luck was on her side yet again, her parents had never considered such a man of wealth and rank as Pakku would want her so she had a very large dowry. There was guilt felt in that decision, but Kana ignored it, after all hadn't her parents been saving for her future? It just wasn't the future _they _had planned.

On the day of Maia's wedding, both families gathered at the spirit oasis so Maia and Sosuke could be bound in body and spirit before the moon and the ocean. It was a simple ceremony, Maia in her lavender gown with flowers in her hair, Sosuke standing in his best robes and furs. They pledged themselves to eachother and then kissed. Sosuke looking hungarily at Kana the entire time. The families left the spirit oasis and walked to the front bridges were the new couple would be shown off and the entire city would be invited for a celebration. Maia and Sosuke sat at a table together and shared a cup of wine as everyone danced, drank and got the party was at it's climax and Kana knew she would not be missed, she stole away into her families home and broke the locke on the silver safe were her father kept her dowry. She shoveled all of the silvers pieces in a bag, took her small sack of belongings and headed towards the docks specifically built for foreign traders. An Earth Kingdom ship was leaving that very night, by the time her parents noticed her missing she would be in an Earth Kindom city

It was an expensive ticket, but Kana had also smuggled some expensive food and drink from the banquet as well as rather large bottle of ambergris to the captain so he wouldn't demand everything she had. The captain and crew were suspicious of course but her money was just as good as anyone's so they didn't ask questions. At nine in the morning, a scream rang out in Kana's former home, her parents had discoveres Kana and her dowry missing. After speaking with traders at the dock they had enough information to put it all together, their daughter had robbed them and left. Kana was on her way to the Southern Water Tribe and her family, Pakku's and Sosuke's were the laughingstock of the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I could not find a map which showed the exact location fo Harbor Town, so if it's much further away than a day's ship travel, please don't rudely point it out.

The Southern Water Tribe capital is pronounced Mee-Nay, it's a Japanese name that means "Fortress". It is Katara and Sokka's village.)

A loud thud woke Kanna from her dreamless sleep. At first she wasn't quite sure where she was, instead of the familiar scent of ice and furs, Kanna smelled brine and cheap lamp oil, instead of the ice walls of her room she was surrounded by walls of damp wooden planks. Trying to keep her panic in check, Kanna sat up and looked around for a familiar face, it was then she remembered, Kanna would never again see the faces she was looking for.

Pushing her tears back, Kanna tried to get up but found herself weighed down. Feeling around her waist she found her large purse still tied to the inside of her parka. It wasn't easy but after a few minutes of maneuvering, she managed to get off the cot without losing coins or hurting herself. Gathering her bag, Kanna walked out the door of the passenger's cabin and up the stairs to the top deck. The sun had risen and judging by its position it was close to one in the afternoon. The wind held an icy chill but while the other passengers and crew huddled in coats and tightened hoods Kanna pulled hers down. She was used to much more severe weather and found the air to be mild and the sun warm. Looking out into the ocean, the first thing Kanna noticed was the lack of glaciers in the water. Growing up in the North Pole, they had been everywhere, even during long boat rides. But now they were nowhere to be found. They must've traveled quite a distance in one night. That didn't surprise her, Earth Kingdom ships were fast and made for quick trips to and from trading destinations. After all, time was money and money was power in the Earth Kingdom; even their nation emblem was a coin.

"We'll be docking at Harbor Town by sunset." A voice said from behind.

Turning around, Kanna saw Captain Shi standing behind her.

"I've heard from another ship that the Northern Tribe is looking for a runaway, she stole from a respectable family and fled before the authorities could get to her."

Kanna looked away, guilt filling her eyes.

"Did they mention the respectable family is the thief's family?" Kanna asked, her hand traveling down to her waist were the small fortune of silver coins were hidden.

"They said she's unwanted, an outcast."

The last comment stung at Kanna's heart more than Sosuke's words ever had, an unwanted meant she would never again be welcome in the Northern Water tribe. Kanna's mother and father had disowned her and she was no longer a citizen of their Nation. The only hope she had left for returning to her brothers and sisters was the Southern Tribe. While that had been her original destination, Kanna hoped her parents love for her would allow for a return if she ever desired it. It had been a foolish hope and she now saw that, her parents pride had always been more important than their children.

"If I were this 'Unwanted'," Captain Shi said, interrupting Kanna's thoughts "I would get off this ship at Harbor Town, find a caravan down to Ba Sing Se and disappear."

Kanna nodded, thankful he wasn't going to imprison her to await a Water Tribe ship home.

When the ship arrived at Harbor Town, Kanna did just that, she found a caravan of Earth Kingdom nobles on holiday and they agreed to let her travel in their servant's cart. Sitting with the valets and maids of the Bei Fong family was quite a lesson for Kanna. She learned that Earth Kingdom families had last names that separated them from each other, Kanna also learned that these names had power. If you mentioned the right one to the right person you could get a good deal at a market or an audience with a government official. This was all odd to Kanna, while her nation did have a caste system it wasn't based on names but deeds and abilities. Benders and Warriors were at the highest rank, they kept the Tribe safe from invasion. Healers and apothecaries were next, they healed the wounded and sick thus ensuring the continuation of the tribe. Next came hunters and fisherman who provided food and the smiths who fashioned weapons and tools. Lastly were the craftswomen, the unmarried who had been skilled enough to be able to care for themselves without a man. They were looked down upon, a behavior Kanna never understand. These women were the ones that tanned the leathers and dyed the furs of the tribe's people. They made the clothes the tribe wore and the pots they made food in. Without these women, the tribe couldn't function.

It didn't take long for Kanna to realize that it wasn't very different in the Earth Kingdom, women who chose work instead of family and marriage were called spinsters, due to the clothing trade being the most lucrative for them. While they designed and made beautiful clothing for the nobles, they wore old, worn clothing and were barely tolerated by those above them in rank.

As the days passed, Kanna found herself welcomed into the families circle, they had never been to the Northern Water Tribe and were curious about its customs and fashions. While Kanna didn't like being treated as an oddity to entertain, she obliged her hosts as payment for the safety of traveling with them. Had she attempted to make the journey alone bandits would most likely have taken her money and possibly more. To add to her luck, Kanna discovered they were traveling much further south than Ba Sing Se, all the way to the family's estate in Gaoling. From there she could buy passage on a boat to the Southern Water Tribe. The Bei Fong family protested this, they had grown fond of the Water Tribe girl and were hoping they could persuade her to stay on after they returned home as one of their servants. Their staff was well paid and cared for and Kanna was skilled at small tasks such as sewing and cleaning. Kanna thanked them for the kind (in their eyes) offer but informed them she was eager to be amongst her brothers and sisters again. This was very odd to the Bei Fongs as Kanna had never been to not meant anyone from the Southern Tribe.

"We are all the children of the moon and ocean," Kanna explained one night at dinner, "we are all brothers and sisters, regardless of location or familiarity."

The Bei Fongs found this naively charming and a let the matter go. When the caravan reached its destination, Kanna bid farewell to her kind hosts and started the arduous task of finding a ship to the Southern Water Tribe capital of Mine. The winter months were starting in the southern hemisphere and the ice was treacherous, many of the trading vessels had stopped their travels for the year and would not continue again until the Spring Equinox. Kanna was worried, she was staying at a cheap inn but her money wouldn't last the whole winter and even with her tolerance of cold, she wouldn't survive the winter nights outside. As her bag of coins got lighter, Kanna saw no alternative; she went to the Bei Fong estate and asked for employment.


End file.
